Love and Memories
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Derek and I have a secret. A secret that this story revolves around, a secret bigger than any plot or scandal. See, Derek and I…we’re…sort of…well…"
1. A Prolegomenon To Our Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.**_

_**Love and Memories**_

_**Chapter One – A **__**Prolegomenon**__** To Our Story**_

Every great story that has ever been told has always started at the beginning, as does this story but before we get into that, we must give you, our dear readers a small background and glimpse into our lives.

Two years ago, my life was changed forever. My mother had met and fallen in love with a man by the name of George Venturi. Of course, I thought nothing of it at the time. To me, he was just another man my mother was dating and it would last a month and she'd be on to the next guy who had enough gumption to call her pretty or flash her a smile. However, this little stray puppy, unlike the rest who ran off with their tails between their legs at the mention of two children, stayed. As it turns out, he had kids of his own – two boys and a little girl. Of course, this detail gave my mother liscense to suggest a dinner in which the "kids" could finally meet. Let's just say I was all but thrilled.

After much incorporation, we were off on our way to Pappa's Pepperoni. Not exactly my first choice as a meeting place but it was not my decision. It was, according to my mother, George's eldest son's idea. Terrific, I remember thinking. Not only would I be forced to intermingle with a family I could care less of, but I had to sit in a red plastic booth and eat pizza with cheese almost compiled of the same polymers as the booths!

When we got to the restaurant, we found we were the first to arrive. We were fifteen minutes late thanks to my complaining. Within ten minutes, the man I presumed was George Venturi walked in with his harem of kids and took a seat at our table. I remember being introduced to Edwin – the second child. He was polite enough thought he did pull out a piece of notebook paper and labeled it "his card." In pencil, there was his name and number on it. The regular little entrepreneur! Next was Marti. She was about four and was dressed of entirely purple. Thank goodness I had chosen my purple dress. It gave us girls something to bond over. Oh yes, I knew I was forgetting someone. This someone might even be the most important part of our story so I can't possibly leave him out, no matter how much I'd like to.

Anyways, next was Derek Venturi – George's eldest and a year my senior. He was dressed in a brown t-shirt and black leather jacket. His hands were shoved deep within the pockets of his jacket. He had a scowl on his face and I could tell he about loved being there as much as I did. Maybe more.

"Hi," I recall saying, "I'm Casey!" My hand jutted out just as it had towards the others; however he stepped back as if I had been plagued with leprosy!

"And I care because…?"

"Derek!" George had reprimanded, "Where are your manners?"

"Probably lost along with her dog collar. Seriously, I thought you people knew that Canada has leash laws!"

Pleasant, huh? That was my first encounter with Derek Venturi. At the time I had thought it would be my last. Oh how wrong I was! See, mom had a thing for George. She said he made her happier than she had been with Dad and that he had asked her to marry him. Imagine that! Proposing after just half a year of knowing each other! Well, to make a long story short, my mom married George and we moved in with him and his family.

It was far from easy. I mean, Derek had every intention of driving me out of his house doing whatever he saw fit. I've had my toothbrush used to clean the toilet, peanut butter in my phone, pudding in my shoes, honey in my shampoo, oh yes – and he stole all my clothes one morning. And that isn't even the half of it!

Derek lived to make my life miserable. He reveled in my annoyance and in my anger. Anger. We had a lot of that. My room still has the hole in the wall from when I threw my hair brush at him. See, Derek and I weren't exactly two peas in a pod like Lizzie and Ed. We despised each other and every moment we had together was spent making each other miserable. However, as much as he gets on my nerves, he does play a rather large part in our story. One of the biggest next to mine of course. See, Derek and I have a secret. A secret that this story revolves around, a secret bigger than any plot or scandal.

See, Derek and I…we're…sort of…well…

You'll just have to see for yourself.


	2. Two Lines

A note from me: Thank you all so much for reviewing

_**A note from me: Thank you all so much for reviewing. It means a lot to me. I know this idea has been done before but I am adding my own touches to it and I hope you enjoy and please don't hate me for writing this. And no flames please. **_

_**Chapter Two – Two Lines**_

CASY'S POV: 

Who knew that two lines could mean so much? I stared down at the little plastic stick in my hands and shook my head. How did this happen? How could this have happened? Of course, I knew _how _it happened but still…I mean, it was our first time. Surely you can't get pregnant after just one time. I mean, it couldn't possibly be possible. I thought we had been careful! I tossed the stick into the trash can and walked, almost in a daze to my bedroom. After shutting the door, I sat down on my bed and stared off out the window. A little blue bird landed on one of the tree branches and hopped over to its little twig nest.

I watched as she plopped inside to check on her eggs. She was a soon-to-be mother too. I couldn't help but feel some sort of connection with that little blue bird. Was she worried too? Did she get concerned about her eggs? Where was the babies' father? I tried to shake these thoughts out of my head. There was still the chance that the test had been wrong. I had heard those things were never really reliable. I mean, it could have just been a misread. I could wait a week and take it again. Of course, that is if I still don't have my period by then.

"Casey?"

Oh crap. It's him. What does he want now of all times?

"What?" I shout back.

"Dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry," I say and continue to stare out my window. The bird is gone now, leaving her eggs behind. At first a flood of worry hits me but then I spy her again, only a few branches away, still watching her eggs intently.

"We're having chicken," he said as if pressuring me to come and eat. What did he care if I ate anyways?

"I told you, Derek, I'm not hungry."

"Do you feel okay?" He asked, opening my bedroom door and coming in. He has a habit of not knocking but then again, I don't knock on his door either. I guess it's just a habit we've gotten ourselves into. If this were last week, I would have been thrilled to see him. I would have shut my bedroom door and we might have kissed. But no, this isn't last week. This is this week and I am pregnant. Maybe.

"No," I answer truthfully.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks, sitting down on my bed.

"No."

"Come on, Case. You can talk to me. You know you can."

"Derek, please. I just want to be alone."

"Alright," he answers with a nod, "I don't want to be around you when you're all PMS-y anyways."

"PMS-y?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. What a lovely way to word it, Derek!

"Yeah. I'll just go tell Nora to put your meal in the fridge."

"Thanks," I nod.

"Mmhmm," he shrugs and turns and walks out my door leaving me to sit on my bed utterly alone again. Well, maybe not utterly alone, if the test was right.

PMS-y? Ha, I wish, Venturi!

DEREK'S POV:

"Derek, did you tell Casey dinner was ready?" Nora asked me. I was too distracted to even hear her the first time and made her repeat herself.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Did you tell Casey dinner was ready like I asked?" She said again, only this time more impatiently.

"Yeah," I answer, "She said she doesn't feel like eating. I think it's just PMS."

"Derek!" Dad's eyes widened, "Don't mention that…_word_ in this house!"

"Oh God!" Edwin made a face, "No!"

"Ah-hem," Nora cleared her throat.

"Sorry," George and Edwin mumbled.

"Derek," Nora turned her attention back on me, "Are you sure that's all it is."

"Yeah. She told me she wanted to be left alone."

"I'll go check on her after dinner."

I ignored the usual chit-chat of the table. How was school? How was the test? Did you talk to Jamie? Did Demi like his birthday present? Did Jordan give you back that hockey card? It was the usual talk and I had more important things on my mind right now – like Casey. But then again, she had been on my mind for the past three years so what's new?

"Derek, how was your day?" My dad asked me. I stabbed a piece of chicken with my fork and glared up at the table whose eyes were all on me.

"Fine," I answered with a shrug.

"Did you get your history test back yet?" Nora asked.

"Not yet."

"Smerek's in a bad mood!" Marti shouted before popping a carrot in her mouth. Okay, don't get me wrong, I love Smarti to death and would go to the ends of the world for this kiddo but I could have just about slugged her right then and there. Of course I was in a bad mood! Did she honestly expect that comment to change that?

"Marti," Nora smiled at her, "I think Derek wants to be left alone."

"Thank you, Nora," I smile at her and continue eating. No one brought up anything that had to do with me and I was thankful for that. I mean, I like my family, don't get me wrong, but if something was buggin' Casey, that's all I could think about. What had happened to make her snap like that? Did someone do something to hurt her? Did _I _do something to hurt her?

"Derek, since you appear to be done eating, can you put a plate in the fridge for Casey to have and I'll go up and check on her," Nora said.

"Hmm," I grabbed my plate off the table and carried it into the kitchen. As I was fixing a plate for Case, I couldn't help but hope Nora could get more out of Casey than I could.

CASEY'S POV:

I was glad he had left me alone and hadn't pushed to find out more like he normally would have. His speculation of PMS was entertaining enough though. God, I wish that was the problem. Ha, never thought I'd actually _want _cramps! There was still hope. The test could have been faulty. I could just be late.

"Casey?"

"What?" I ask the door.

"It's Mom. I wanted to see if you were alright?"

Oh yes, Mother Dear, I'm just Dandy!

"Come in," I sigh and pull my feet up around me allowing her room to sit on the bed next to me.

"Casey, do you feel alright? We missed you at dinner," she said, taking a seat next to me, "Let me feel your forehead."

"Mom, I'm fine. Really. It's just…I'm a little stressed."

"Understandable. Exams are soon, aren't they? I know you're worried about that Algebra one but you'll do fine honey."

Crap, I had completely forgotten about Algebra. Thanks for the reminder, Mom.

"Yeah, I just get a little freaked out about exams but I'm sure I'll be fine, Mom."

"Good. Derek put a plate in the fridge if you get hungry."

"Thanks. I'll eat later. I just don't feel like it now."

"I understand. Well, I'll leave you alone and if you need anything, call."

"Will do," I try to flash her a confident smile but it turned out to appear meek and forced. I knew she noticed but she just patted my hand and shut the door behind her on the way out.

It would be hard for her if I was pregnant. Would she want me to keep the baby? Would she be supportive? Would she force me to abort? Now that was a scary thought. I couldn't do that. All my life I had been pro-choice but now with the possibility of a life developing within me…I just couldn't! I tried to hope she'd be encouraging but it wasn't really Mom I was worried about. She loved me, that was plain to see but what about the father? Would he support me? Would he want to keep the baby? Would he provide for us? He freaked out when I accidentally threw away his peanut butter, salami, and pickle sandwich. I didn't want to know what he'd be capable of when I told him I was pregnant. _If _I was pregnant. If, if, _IF_!

A/N: So what did you think of the first real chapter? I know the idea has been done before but I am making this into a long chapter story so please don't desert it based solely on the topic I am writing on. I will have Derek's reaction, the family's reaction, her friends' reaction, the school's reaction, lots of drama between her and Derek, and a lot of other twists and turns. I am making this idea MINE despite how many other people write about a Dasey-pregnancy. Please bear with me on this and I promise I'll try and make it good.


End file.
